


We're Gonna Have a Good Time

by poisonivory



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ted's birthday, and Booster has <i>plans</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Gonna Have a Good Time

Ted hadn’t wanted to be reminded about his birthday. Booster had woken him up at 6 am with a rousing rendition of “Happy Birthday,” followed by 45 birthday punches, “and one to grow on.”

Ted hadn’t wanted any presents. Booster had gotten him Geritol, Polident, a pack of adult diapers, and a square of sod, “so you can put kids on it, and then yell at them to get off.”

Most of all, Ted hadn’t wanted a fuss made. Booster had shown up at the office with balloons, taken out a full-page ad in the Daily Planet wishing him a happy birthday (Clark hadn’t warned Ted. Clark was on Ted’s list.) and thrown him a _surprise party_ , which Ted had to fake-smile his way through when all he wanted was for everyone to leave so there wouldn’t be any witnesses when he murdered Booster.

“I’m going to kill you,” he said when the door closed behind the last guest.

“But you have one more present!” Booster said, looking scandalized.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

Booster grinned over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bedroom. “Wild animal sex with an inappropriately-young blond,” he said.

Ted raised an eyebrow, but followed Booster anyway. “You’re 38.” And didn’t look a day over 30, but Ted wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of saying so.

“I’m negative 432,” Booster corrected him. “I’m not even _legal_.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works,” Ted countered, sitting on the bed so that he could take his shoes off.

Booster seemed to take this as Ted agreeing to be an audience. He stood in front of Ted and slowly tugged his shirt over his head. “How does that song from _Gypsy_ go? You know, the ‘let me entertain you’ one?”

Socks and shoes off, Ted leaned back on his elbows and watched the show. “Oh, no. I’m not singing show tunes while you strip. I’m gay enough already.”

“Okay, what’s something hetero for me to strip to?” Booster asked. “Country western?” He tossed the shirt around his head like a lariat before letting it go. “Gangsta rap? Death metal?”

“How about ‘nothing, because you sing like a wounded coyote’?” Ted suggested.

Booster stopped unbuttoning his fly to clutch at his heart. “Ooh! Cut to the quick.”

Ted raised his eyebrows. “How about cutting to the _chase_ instead?”

“You have no sense of seduction,” Booster said, and unzipped his fly. “Luckily, I have enough for both of us.” He let his jeans drop to the floor, revealing a sparkly gold g-string.

Ted’s eyebrows shot even higher, and he shifted a little on the bed. Booster leered. “Charming,” Ted said, like he didn’t particularly care _what_ kind of underwear Booster chose to put on. “Is that a new one?”

“Okay, so you had more than one present to go,” Booster admitted. He sashayed towards the bed, and as much as Ted made fun of Booster’s little striptease game, the man certainly knew how to move when it suited him. The fabric of the g-string was semi-sheer, and Booster was already hardening, pulling the fabric tighter. “You like it?”

“I like it better on you than I would on me,” Ted said. Booster climbed onto his lap, straddling him, and his hands went of their own accord to Booster’s hips, tracing along the straps of the g-string. “I suppose you think this means I’m going to forgive you for the party.”

“Pretty much,” Booster said, and bent to kiss him, hands working at the buttons of Ted’s shirt. Ted tried to hold on to his annoyance, but it was hard with Booster sucking on his tongue like that.

He leaned back and let Booster kiss his way down his throat. “So…hh…what kind of wild animal sex are we going to be having?” he asked, voice hitching as Booster nipped at a particularly sensitive spot.

Booster waggled a finger at him. “Now that would be telling,” he said. He tugged the unbuttoned shirt off Ted’s shoulders. “You know, for an old man, you look pretty good.”

Ted rolled his eyes. “Yes, thank you, _now_ I feel good about myse- _elf!_ ” His complaint ended on a yelp as Booster tweaked one of his nipples.

Booster chuckled, a low rumble against Ted, and Ted forced back a shiver. “Take off these pants and I’ll show you just how good you _should_ feel, Mr. Silver Fox.”

“My hair is _not_ silver,” Ted insisted, pinching Booster’s ass for good measure. Booster gasped and jumped, bucking against Ted, and Ted snickered and did it again.

Booster scowled at him. “I’m only letting you get away with that because it’s your birthday,” he said, and climbed off of Ted. “Come on, get naked. I have got _plans_ for you.”

Ted wiggled out of his pants and boxers, then scooted further up the bed so that he could stretch out. “Plans, eh? Should I be worried?”

Booster was already rummaging through the nightstand, but he turned enough to throw a devious grin over his shoulder. “Teddy old pal, you should be _terrified_.”

He held up a scrap of black cloth. It took a minute for Ted to process that it was a blindfold. “Aw, come on,” Ted protested. “What was the point of the thong, then?”

“You’ve seen the thong,” Booster replied, doing a slow turn, showing off that enviable ass. “Now you get a little bonus excitement.”

Ted sighed a long-suffering sigh, but allowed Booster to put the blindfold on him. He’d been blindfolded with other people and enjoyed it, but never with Booster. After all, what was the point of sleeping with the most gorgeous man of your acquaintance if you couldn’t admire the goods? Still, Booster’s bedroom-related ideas – unlike his moneymaking ones – were generally sound.

He heard Booster rummage around some more, whistling “Happy Birthday” as he did, and spared a moment to worry what Booster was pulling out of whatever little hidey-holes he’d devised in their bedroom. Then the mattress dipped as Booster climbed back onto the bed.

“Hey, buddy,” Booster said, his voice startlingly close, and kissed Ted. “Relax, would you? This is going to be _fun_.”

“For you, maybe,” Ted retorted. He felt the mattress shift again as Booster’s weight was taken off it, and couldn’t help tensing with anticipation, waiting for Booster to settle again so that he could at least know what direction he was coming from…

A hand grazed his belly, and he jerked, startled. He turned his head to where he thought Booster might be, but then the hand brushed his flank, skated up his inner thigh. In the darkness the sensations were multiplied tenfold; he could feel goosebumps rising all over his body.

A hot tongue traced the crease between thigh and pelvis; teeth bit down gently on his nipple. He couldn’t help the whimpery noise it pulled out of him. “Where…where are you?” he asked.

He could tell Booster was smiling just from his tone of voice. “This flight ring really is pretty nifty,” he said, one finger trailing over the soft skin of Ted’s inner arm.

Ted could do nothing but lie there in the dark, breathing growing more and more ragged as Booster teased him, stroking and pinching and licking the most unexpected places. Finally, finally Ted felt the mattress give as Booster settled between his legs. “Hmm, looks like _someone_ enjoys being blindfolded,” Booster said, both hands stroking up Ted’s inner thighs, pushing them open.

“Maybe…maybe a _little_ ,” Ted managed, trying to sound cool and unflappable. He had a feeling he missed.

“Oh?” Booster said. “Should I not do this, then?” He steadied Ted’s cock in one hand and dragged his tongue up the shaft.

Ted bit his lip, clutching at the sheets. “Y-you can,” he said, still trying for nonchalant. “If you really want to.”

Booster nuzzled his cock, and now Ted could _feel_ his smile. “Oh, I want to,” he said, and licked Ted again.

Ted gaze up on nonchalance. “ _Booster_ ,” he sighed, groping downwards until he managed to settle his hands in Booster’s hair. “ _Please_.”

“Well, okay. But only because it’s your birthday,” Booster said, and kissed his inner thigh; then he wrapped his lips around Ted’s cock and started to suck in earnest.

Ted moaned and petted Booster’s hair clumsily, spine arching as Booster’s perfect mouth pulsed around him. He couldn’t see Booster, but he could picture it: Booster’s mouth red and wet, his cheeks hollowed, his eyes dark as he gazed up at Ted through his lashes. It was Booster’s _enthusiasm_ that made him so good at blowjobs; he really did love giving them, and Ted was more than happy to oblige that particular quirk of Booster’s.

He was vaguely aware of a familiar click, and a wet sound. Then he felt a cool, slick finger sliding over his balls and back, and couldn’t help but moan.

“God, yes, Booster, put it in me,” he panted, totally shameless and completely beyond caring. Booster hummed around him and slid his finger in, and Ted let out another moan, fingers tightening in Booster’s hair.

Booster had moved to just the head of Ted’s cock, sucking very slowly, clearly trying to make this last. That was all right with Ted. Booster could do this all week if he wanted to, especially once he started thrusting his finger slowly in and out. Ted closed his eyes, though it didn’t make any difference with the dark already pressing down on him, and groaned.

Soon Booster added a second finger. Ted could only swear, and pant, and beg. “Fuck, yes, Booster, more, _please_ …oh fuck, right there, don’t stop.”

Booster hummed again and curved his fingers deeper, brushing Ted’s prostate. Ted jumped as sparks flared behind his eyes, and then suddenly Booster’s fingers were gone. Ted whined and pawed at Booster’s head, still bobbing lazily on his cock.

He heard the click of the lube being opened again. A minute later something cool and hard was pressing into him – something familiar, but he was too far gone to identify it. All he knew was that it was thicker and harder than Booster’s fingers, sliding further and further in, and he let out a bone-deep groan as it filled him…

…and then Booster turned the vibrator _on_.

“Oh! Oh God!” Ted gasped, jerking up involuntarily, thrusting himself deeper into Booster’s mouth. Booster made a startled, choked noise but let him, taking more of Ted into his mouth, slowly working the vibrator in and out. Ted writhed, helpless, as Booster gradually unwound him, unspooled him like thread and left him mindless and babbling. “…oh fuck Booster yeah so good so hot right there Booster _fuck_ …”

Then Booster pressed the vibrator _in_ and _up_ and _swallowed_ , and Ted lit up like Times Square at New Year’s, pleasure surging through him, neon flowers bursting in his brain. He thought he was moaning, but he couldn’t be sure, all senses given over to _touch_ and the hot wet softness of Booster’s mouth swallowing over and over again and the thrum of the vibrator shaking his foundations to pieces.

When Ted was spent, Booster pulled off and switched the vibrator off, but he didn’t remove it. “Fuck, Ted…” he said, his voice a hoarse rumble, and Ted felt him move.

He reached up, fumbled, yanked the blindfold off. Booster was leaning over him, supporting himself on one hand, jerking himself frantically with the other, eyes fastened on Ted. “So hot, so beautiful, Ted, you have no idea…”

Ted reached up and cupped his cheek. “Hey,” he said with a tired smile, voice almost gone. “Love you.”

Booster tensed, gaped, and came on Ted’s stomach.

A long while later, Booster managed to rouse himself enough to ease the vibrator out of Ted, wipe them both down, and turn out the light.

“So, did you like your present?” he asked as he climbed back into bed.

Ted curled up against his side. “Which one?” Booster poked him. “Yes. This was definitely my second favorite, after the Geritol.”

“Jerk.”

Ted grinned. “You love me.”

“Yeah, I do.” Booster leaned over and kissed Ted’s forehead. “Happy birthday, buddy. And many more.”


End file.
